Scorn
History Origin Scorn was born as Ceritak in the extradimensional Bottle City of Kandor that was populated by a large variety of beings from all across the universe. Ceritak's species were distinguished by their dark-bue skin along with a stout physique and a set of two horns that sprouted from their foreheads. He was the son of Cerimul and his people were one amongst many descended from those that were imprisoned in Kandor. The city of Kandor eventually fell into the hands of the magician Tolos who kept the Kandorians as his prisoners. His father was one of the elite councillors of Kandor who was assigned by Tolos to govern the Bottle City. Ceritak was known to had grown itno a rebellious young man and was obsessed with escaping from Kandor. His opportunity finally arrived when a transitory disruption emerged in the energy wall of the Bottle City. Jumping through the disturbance, he was given access to the world outside of Kandor which was the planet Earth. New World Stranded on this new world, Ceritak struggled to communicate with the locals as he was unable to speak their language. This led to some misunderstandings and him being considered a peril that the media referred to as "Scorn". An encounter with Superman led him to prove his good nature and benevolent intentions whereupon he became a regular ally to the Krytponian superhero. Scorn aided Kal-El in defeating enemies such as Saviour, Parasite, Cyborg Superman and Deathrap. In addition, he saved Ashburn Armstrong and became friends with the daughter of the Daily Planet's conservative columnist Dirk Armstrong. Armstrong observed the relationship between Ceritak and his daughter with much concern and chagrin. Ashbury, Jimmy Olsen and Ceritak escaped from a halloween party that had been arranged by Lex Luthor and participated in a series of adventures with the sorceress Misa. In this time, he travelled the Wild Area outside of Metropolis and even aided the Teen Titans. Scorn was eventually captured by mercenaries that worked for Lex Luthor who oversaw experimentation on Ceritak to determine the location of Kandor. Both Olsen and Misa sought him out but were unable to find him. Ashbury also tried to find him alone but was captured herself. Misa and Jimmy ended up being helped by Fuzzlet who found the two captives. Together, they helped Scorn escaped just before Luthor destroyed the makeshift prison that was holding Ceritak. He later aided Superman Red fight off dinosaurs that found their way to Metropolis due to time anomalies. Afterwards, Scorn with Ashbury followed Superman into Kandor where they battled Hank Henshaw who was attempting to take control of the Bottle City. This led to a final recounciliation with his father Cerimul. Following this point, Scorn disappeared and left only a note behind written in his undecipherable alien language with his fate unknown. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *The fate of Scorn is unknown as he had not appeared in recent continuities. Furthermore, his status as a Kandorian comes into question as recent depiction of Kandor indicated the presence of Kryptonians an no alien inhabitants. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ceritak_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/scorn/29-13032/ Category:Characters